


Shared Acquaintance

by alidiabin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liat and Ziva talk about Malachi and their relationships with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Acquaintance

The silence had been stewing between them for minutes now, and those minutes had felt like hours. So much hung between them. Each woman had questions, but neither knew how to suggest them. 

“How long have you been working with Malachi?” Ziva asked, she knew the answer but felt the question would be a good gateway question. 

“Since July 2009,” Liat reported, sucking in a heavy breath as she knew this question was only the start of what could be a very difficult conversation. 

“How long have you and Malachi been sleeping together?” Ziva asked, staring off into the distance to avoid eye-contact with the younger woman. 

“Sl-,” Liat paused before repeating the question. She wondered how Ziva had found out. Had Amit told her? Surely not, Amit Hadar had been many things but a gossip was not one of them.  For a brief second she considered Eli but her boss and his daughter had much more to discuss that whom Malachi shared a bed with. “Who told you?”

Ziva let out an eerie chuckle, one that made the hairs on the back of Liat’s neck stand up. 

“You think you are the only one?” Ziva declared mocking the younger woman. 

“He slept with you?” Liat uttered reading between the lines of the tense conversation. 

“Malachi and I had a friendship with benefits,” Ziva declared remembering those long hot nights when they had made use of the insomnia which came with the job. Malachi had known the right places to touch and their time together had been mutually beneficial.  ”He likes to have that sort of relationship with his female partners?”

“Oh,” Liat uttered as she stood stunned. She berated herself for being so naive  for believing that Malachi was screwing her for any other reason but convenience. How could she have been so stupid? She cursed herself for behaving like a school girl. 

“Does he still do that thing with his tongue?” Ziva asked. 

“The thing that he thinks is the best move ever,” Liat answered as a smile crossed her face. 

“Yes,” Ziva said nodding before erupting into giggles. Liat nodded in response before errupting into giggles to envy Ziva’s. 

“Where on earth did he get the idea that doing that actually worked?” Liat asked, between bursts of laughter. 

“Don’t look at me?” Ziva told the younger woman.

“Do you have any idea? Did he tell you who taught him the ‘trick’?” Liat asked while fighting off the giggles. 

“No, maybe Chiara liked it?” Ziva uttered referring to Malachi’s partner before her, who had died a few months before he and Ziva had met. 


End file.
